


Like a good soldier

by p_eppermintea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom!Erwin, Horny content, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Pre Canon, Throat Fucking, blowjob, post no regrets, sub!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_eppermintea/pseuds/p_eppermintea
Summary: What a sight it must be for Erwin, to see Levi kneeling before him.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 234





	Like a good soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s been a while!  
> As promised, the praise kink fic. In all it’s inconsistent glory!

A few feet ahead of Levi, Erwin is wiping his sweaty brow with a handkerchief. Even with his hair all ruffled and dirt on his face, that asshole doesn't even have the decency to look bad.

Sparring with Erwin isn't the worst thing Levi has had to do. There really isn't much of a point to practicing hand-to-hand combat — it's not like they'll be fist fighting a Titan any time soon — but there's this small part of Levi that's actually starting to enjoy the time they spend training. It's filthy and painful at times, but there's something about Erwin that intrigues him.

Maybe it's just the way he doesn't treat Levi like he's some sort of crazy axe murderer. He's not afraid to go for him at full force. It's almost like he trusts Levi not to just snap and kill him some day. That, or he's just not bothered if he does. It's somewhat refreshing to be around at least one person who can look him in the eye.

Or, it could also just be that Erwin is _stupidly_ handsome.

Levi groans internally. Tall, golden hair and beautiful blue eyes. Even now, he looks gorgeous. It's almost unfair. Everyone either wants to be him, or be _on_ him.

Erwin neatly folds his handkerchief and puts it in his pocket. He walks towards Levi. “Ready to call it a day? It's getting dark.”

“Probably a good idea,” Levi says, pushing his damp hair away from his forehead.

“You did good today, Levi.” Erwin reaches out and pats Levi lightly on the shoulder. Levi freezes, and feels the heat rising to his cheeks. “You really are proving to be my strongest soldier.”

“Um.” Levi squeezes his eyes shut. It's not like him to get so damn _nervous._ “Thank you, Captain,” he grumbles.

Erwin eyes him curiously. “And to think,” he adds, “I didn't even have to work too hard to make you submit to me. It's almost like you did it willingly.”

Erwin heads off in the direction of his office, and after a moment of hesitation, Levi follows. Erwin looks behind him and continues to eye Levi. “You act like such a leader all the time - and don't get me wrong, you're a great one. But I can tell that sometimes, you just want someone to serve.”

He stops, just before the first door, and turns around to face Levi. “I'd like to be that person. If you'd let me.”

All Levi can do is just stand there and gawk up at him. It takes a lot more strength than he's willing to admit for him to not get down on his knees and just straight up _beg_ Erwin to let him serve him. Part of him wonders whether Erwin would prefer him to submit right away, or if he’d get more satisfaction from Levi playing hard to get.

“Come into my office for a moment,” Erwin requests.

He responds almost immediately. “Yes, Captain.”

Levi follows Erwin all the way up to his office. He stands inside awkwardly as Erwin closes the door behind them and lights a few candles.

“Sit,” Erwin orders, gesturing to the small wooden chair in front of his desk. Levi sits. “Good.”

Erwin stands and looks out of the window for a few minutes. The sky is slowly turning from orange to dark blue. Levi can see a few stars peaking out from beneath the clouds.

“I feel like we're starting to trust each other, Levi,” Erwin starts. He pulls his curtains closed and moves to sit down behind his desk. He leans back and crosses his legs casually. “Do you agree?”

“I guess so,” Levi replies. He shrugs, in an attempt to seem nonchalant. _Stop being so nervous_.

Erwin raises an eyebrow at that, but lets it slide. “I can see something in you that no one else can.” He pauses to take off his boots. “Do you know what that is?”

“No, Captain.”

“I can see potential.” Erwin folds his arms on his desk and leans forwards. “Everyone else just sees a thug. Even though you're undoubtedly strong, they still just see some little street rat who'll snap some day and throw us all to the wolves.”

Levi stays quiet. If you'd have told him that a few months ago, he probably would've agreed. Most of the people he works alongside are idiots at best, who are far too likely to die within a few minutes of being outside of the walls. Plus, they're a lot messier than he'd like. He almost shudders at the thought.

Even so… he feels a sense of camaraderie towards them now. He grieves their deaths; he helps them train; he feigns interest whenever they talk to him. Hell, he even shares his nice tea leaves sometimes. He actually kinda likes some of these morons. What happened to him?

“I like to think I know you a little better than that now, though,” Erwin continues. His eyes darken. “I know you'll be a good little soldier.”

Erwin is staring intently at Levi, and all he can do is stare back.

“Do you agree?”

_He's pushing for something._

If he’s going to do this, he might as well play hard to get — if only just for a little bit. “I guess so,” Levi settles with, crossing his legs.

Erwin raises one thick eyebrow at that. “You guess so?” he repeats. “Is that a yes? Or a no?”

“Yes.”

Impossibly so, Erwin’s eyebrow seems to shoot up even higher.

Levi stifles a smirk. “Yes, sir.”

Erwin seems satisfied by that for now, and leans back in his seat, pushing it back and away from his desk. “If — when I’m Commander, I think I’ll give you a promotion. How does Captain sound to you?”

In truth, Levi doesn’t actually give two shits about his position within the Survey Corps. No one seems to live long enough to make it to the higher ranks. He’s more than sure he’s going to die young, anyway. Why does it matter exactly whose boots he’s licking? Admittedly, that’s probably not what Erwin wants to hear from him right now. “Sounds good, sir.”

Erwin smiles, pleased. “Glad to hear it.” He seems stupidly satisfied at the outcome of their strange little meeting. They stare each other down for a while. It’s like some weird contest to see who will crack first.

They both know very well what’s going to happen next. Levi isn’t one to break, though. He’ll sit here and stare at Erwin all night, if he has to. He won’t tell Erwin what it is that he really wants. More than being the strongest soldier, or a Captain, or anything else.

He can tell they both want the same thing. It’s the way Erwin’s eyes linger on him for a moment too long. Or how his eyes darken whenever Levi calls him “sir” or “Captain”. The way they flirt in a way that’s, admittedly, _far_ too obvious. And when Erwin’s gaze flicks down to Levi’s mouth when they’re sparring, and he’s on top of him, holding him down, and Levi can feel him, hard and pressed against his body. He’s not exactly the most subtle person in the world.

“I’ve noticed something about you,” Erwin starts.

Levi raises an eyebrow. “Oh?” he replies, coy.

“I think I can get you to do just about anything, as long as I tell you how good you are.”

Levi’s heart all but jumps into his throat. While he hasn’t exactly been subtle either, he wasn’t expecting Erwin to bring it up like that. He was hoping he wouldn’t bring it up at all, actually. It’s kind of embarrassing, having it said out loud. He swallows, throat dry. “Oh?”

“Come here, stand in front of me.”

Levi stands up. A little too eagerly for his own comfort, but he quickly pushes that to the back of his mind. He forces himself to walk around the desk slowly, and comes to a stop just in front of Erwin.

“If you want my praise, you’re going to have to work for it.” Erwin looks up at Levi. His blue eyes are impossibly dark, and candlelight strikes flickering shadows of his eyelashes across his face. “Do you understand?”

Levi places his hands behind his back, bracing himself on the desk. “Yes, I understand.”

Erwin’s hand slowly comes up to rest on Levi’s hip. It’s large and hot and heavy against him, and it’s what he’s been waiting for for what seems like forever. “Good. Can you kneel? You can say no at any time, and we’ll leave it at that.”

Levi nods. He promised obedience, and so that’s what Erwin will get. He sinks down slowly, and Erwin’s hand trails up his body and eventually settles gently in his hair. The little hairs on the back of his neck are standing on end by the time he’s fully kneeling.

“Do I need to instruct you on what I want from you?”

“No sir,” Levi replies, already leaning forwards. It’s a bit of a blur from then on. From unbuckling Erwin’s belt and struggling to pull his pants down enough to expose him, to looking up at Erwin’s flushed and sultry face. It’s like seeing a very different side to him. Part of him feels kind of special. And he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about this exactly scenario a hundred times.

Erwin slowly unbuttons his shirt all the way, exposing himself further. Levi lets it play out a little while he takes his time to just _look._ There’s no denying that Erwin is downright beautiful. It’s like every part of him was sculpted by a master artist. Sharp cheekbones and jawline, hard body. His cock stands up, not far from Levi’s face. Hard, and curved, and already leaking. He practically salivates at the sight.

“Are you waiting for my permission?” Erwin asks, one eyebrow raised.

Levi just smirks and leans forwards, finally closing his lips tightly around the head. Erwin’s hand tightens in his hair, pulling lightly. He hears him curse quietly, and pulls back to lave his tongue all over the tip of Erwin’s cock. He’s not particularly a first timer when it comes to this, but it takes him a moment to get used to it again. It’s not long though, until he’s sinking his lips down as far as he can go.

Erwin leans his head back, seemingly content. “You’re doing so good,” he sighs, and he _knows_ that it’s just going to spur Levi on. He looks down at him again, his grip on Levi’s hair tightening significantly, pulling him up and holding his head in place. “I want to fuck your throat.”

“Yes,” Levi hisses. He reaches down to rub himself through his pants. He’s never been so achingly hard before. He blushes, suddenly embarrassed. _Here goes._ “You can use me however you want, sir. I can take you.”

“Oh, wow.” Erwin’s eyes are wide, as he stares at Levi in astonishment. It’s obvious that he wasn’t exactly expecting Levi to be _this_ submissive. He hardly even fought back, after all. He lifts his hips slightly, prodding his cock against Levi’s lips gently. “If you’re a good boy, I might let you cum tonight.”

Levi just looks up at Erwin, lips parted. What a sight it must be for Erwin, to see Levi kneeling before him. His cheeks flushed, lips red, drool on his chin. Fidgeting and trying to get any kind of friction to his own cock.

Erwin uses his other hand to gently open Levi’s mouth wider, making room for his thick cock. It’s all he can do to not immediately jam it all in his pretty mouth at once. He watches as his cock disappears between his lips, and rocks his hips slowly at first. “Keep your eyes on me,” he orders. “You may undo your pants, if you’d like.”

Levi nods, hands immediately fumbling with his belt and undoing the buttons. He sighs in relief, reaching inside his underwear and rubbing himself properly now.

Without much warning, Erwin slams his hips up hard and fast, withdrawing in much the same manner. He bucks into Levi’s mouth, tightening his grip on his hair and revelling in the straight up _pathetic_ noises coming from him. It’s like his body can’t decide between gagging on Erwin’s cock, moaning from the pleasure of touching himself, or just straight up _whining._

“ _Fuck_ , you’re taking my cock so well, Levi,” Erwin groans. His hips falter a little, pushing hard into Levi’s mouth. He’s practically crying now — tears running down his face and saliva dripping onto the wooden floorboards. “I wonder how well the rest of you will take me.”

Levi hisses, his eyes rolling back a little. He pulls against the hand on his head, sinking his lips down as far as he can go. He’s downright _desperate_ to please Erwin at this point.

There’s barely any warning when Erwin cums, other than his hips bucking up and his fingers pulling _way_ too hard on Levi’s hair. He’s surprisingly quiet — probably an effort to not be heard by everyone else nearby. “Ah, fuck,” he groans, throwing his head back.

Levi swallows as much of Erwin’s hot cum as he can. It spills out of his mouth and dribbles down his chin, but he’s so close that he just doesn’t care right now. He pulls his lips off and sits back, panting. “Fuck, please,” Levi hisses.

Erwin seems to snap out of his stupor, looking back down at Levi. He takes a moment to take in Levi’s completely _wrecked_ appearance, blinking in surprise. He never knew a person could look like _that._ “Good grief, look at you,” he sighs. “My good boy.”

Levi leans forwards and presses his face into Erwin’s thigh. “ _Please.”_

Erwin laughs slightly, still with a hint of disbelief at the man before him. “You may cum now.”

Levi’s hand shoots up to his mouth, and he bites into his flesh hard as he climaxes. He whines against his skin, squeezing his eyes shut. _God._ It’s never felt that good before.

He stays there for a while, leaning against Erwin’s thigh and panting. He allows himself a few moments to calm down before the persistent voice in his head tells him just how _dirty_ his surroundings are. He leans back, looking up at Erwin. He’s looking right back at him, of course.

“That was something else,” Erwin says.

The only thing Levi can reply with is, “Yeah.” He stands up slowly, groaning when his knees protest angrily. _Fuck **,**_ he’s so spent. He leans against the desk, wipes his face with his sleeve, and does his pants back up. It’s so filthy, he can hardly stand it.

“Go clean yourself up,” Erwin orders. “I expect you to meet me here tomorrow at the same time again, okay?”

Levi blinks. “Yes, sir.” He turns to leave, but Erwin gently grabs his wrist to stop him. He leans up, pulling Levi towards him and kissing him on the mouth softly.

“You we’re so good for me today,” he whispers, and Levi shivers.

It’s dark outside, so Levi doesn’t have to worry too much about someone seeing him in this state. He’s in a bit of a daze the whole way to the baths, and then to his bed, where he falls asleep straight away, for probably the first time in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://p-eppermintea.tumblr.com)


End file.
